Madalyne Roe: Book One
by Mystra Carlile
Summary: Post book seven, a brilliant young girl gets accepted into Hogwarts two years early. She has a lot of work to do in order to fit in. What decisions will she make. Might she be the next great Dark Lord? Rated T for violence


a/n: Okay, this is my first fanfic like this. I normally stick to the Harry/Ron romances. This is post whatever happens in book seven, and there may be discrepancies between the storyline. Like, I don't know what characters are going to die in Deathly Hallows, so if you are reading this after you read book seven, just assume that if someone died in the book they somehow lived. It's post book seven, too. So Hogwarts may be a little different.

I'm really big on reviewing. If I don't get any reviews, I'm going to assume that no one enjoys my story. So please, review, even if it's just to say "read it, keep it going." Please.

* * *

Madalyne Roe: Book One

Chapter One: Beginnings

Child services knocked on the door at about two on a Wednesday afternoon in August. The heat was particularly bad this summer, and the two men were left waiting for about five minutes in the hot sun before the aging woman answered the door.

"What do you want?" she asked rudely.

"Mary Malfoy?" asked one of the officers.

"Yeah. What's it to you?"

"May we come in?"

The officers stepped into the small bungalow in London. It was highly decorated with images of men and women glaring, as though they disapproved of the men being in the house. One of the officers set the precious bundle he was carrying down on the couch.

"Miss Malfoy, there has been an accident."

"An accident? What kind of accident?" Mary asked, no longer suspicious. Had there been some kind of attack?

"Your grand-nephew, Jesse Roe, has been in a car accident. He and his wife both passed away.

"Oh, my god! When?"

"About a week ago," said the second officer, speaking for the first time.

"Did you know that they had a daughter?" asked the first officer.

"No. I haven't spoken to him in probably three years."

"Well, with your nephew and his wife both having passed away a few years back, you are the only living relative. In his will, Jesse stated that you were to have the child if he and his wife were to pass away."

Mary just stared at the officer. She had never had any children. The thought of raising one now positively terrified her.

"Would you like to meet young Madalyne Roe, Miss Malfoy?"

Mary almost feinted when the baby cooed in her sleep from the nearby couch.

Madalyne was only two months old when the officers took her to live with her great aunt. Mary quickly realized that Madalyne was no ordinary child. Just over six months later, Madalyne said her first word: no. She would proclaim "No" to every sound she heard for almost a week.

Just a month later, Madalyne was walking. Not very stably, but still, she was walking.

By the time she was three, she was speaking in complete sentences.

By the time she was three and a half, she could read.

At this point Mary knew that she had to get Madalyne into school. She was young, yes, but the girl deserved to be taught by someone who knew what they were doing. It took some doing, but a year later Madalyne was going to the best public school in London.

Mary was surprised to learn that with the best tutors in London, Madalyne was falling behind in her studies. How could a girl so smart be doing badly in school? When asked, Madalyne revealed that she was being teased. She was a year and a half younger than the other students, and small for her age. The other children said that she didn't deserve to be in school, that she was a baby. It didn't matter that she was smarter than the rest of them, it still got to her.

Mary talked to Madalyne's professors and had her moved into a different class. She quickly excelled.

When she was nine and a half, Madalyne had finished all of her primary forms. A full year early, so that Madalyne was two years younger than the other students. Mary was busy deciding what school she should go to next when she heard a tap at the window that she had thought she would never hear again. It was an owl, with a letter clutched in its beak.

Mary, you see, was a squib. That means that she was born to magic parents but had no magic ability herself.

With shaking hands, Mary opened the letter.

"HOGWARTS SCHOOL _of_ WITCHCRAFT_ and _WIZARDRY

Headmaster: Minerva McGonagall

(_Order of Merlin, First Class_)

Dear Miss Roe,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment.

Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31.

Yours Sincerely,

Minerva McGonagall,

_Headmistress_"

Mary quickly grabbed a piece of paper from her desk and wrote

"Dear Miss McGonagall,

Madalyne will be honored to attend your school."

Yours Sincerely,

Mary Malfoy."


End file.
